Till the Last Drop
by shadowthief-wolf
Summary: "Sometimes you need to forget everything and sometimes you just need to feel as bad physically as you do inside." Peter said as he poured another drink for Rocket.


I don't own any of the characters or the song lyrics that are in italics. Suppose to take place not too long after the movie.

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

Peter couldn't stand it anymore. He needed a drink and he needed it now. Even the Awesome Mix Vol. 1, already on its fifth play through, wasn't helping to dispel his dark mood. He took off his head phones, so that they rested around his neck, so he could still hear the now muffled sound of the music as he walked down the dimly lit halls of the Milano.

He needed to get piss drunk so he could finally pass out. Ever since he has touched the infinity stone and saw her, the image of his mother on that hospital bed, _her death bed_, hovered before his eyes no matter how hard he tried to shake it. Her last few moments, pleading with him to hold her hand replayed in his mind, her skin unnaturally pale and her frail hand reaching for his before her last bit of strength failed her and he was unable to move or turn away. The sound of the heart monitor flat lining which was ringing in his ears. The worst though was when the person in the bed would change and he'd see one of his new teammates lying lifelessly on that bed and all he could hear was the steady tone from the machine.

Peter came into the kitchen and stopped short. He expected to be the one one awake but there was Rocket with his hand clutched around a bottle of alcohol.

Rocket turned his head and stared at Peter, his eyes reflecting the scant light in the room making them look white and glassy. "Isn't it a little past your bedtime, Starlord?"

Peter grunted and dragged a stool over to the table. "It's my ship, my rules and…," he reached over and pulled the bottle out of Rocket's slack grip, "my booze." He took a swig as Rocket drunkenly growled and reached over the table to try and get the bottle back. Peter ignored him and relished in the burning feeling in his throat.

"At least pass it back when you are done."

Peter shook the bottle that only had quarter or so was left. "It looks like you already had more than enough."

The raccoon snarled at Peter, "Fine. Keep it. The stuff tastes like shit anyway."

"Still gets the job done," Peter said as he took another long swig, nearly finishing whatever was left. "If you want something better why don't you buy it yourself and stop being a freeloader." Rocket flipped him off and hopped off the stool. The crash that followed had Peter on his feet and on the other side of the table where Rocket had fallen and was cursing under his breath as he tried to steady himself.

"You ok man?" Peter reached out his hand to help and quickly retracted it as three red lines formed on his skin. "What the hell, Rocket. I was just trying to help."

"Don't touch me." Rocket was on his feet instantly though his eyes were unfocused and he was shaking slightly with his arms crossed over his chest and tail curled around his tiny body. Peter thought of the hospital bed again, this time with a small furry lump under the white sheets.

"Rocket…" Peter's voice was soft and reached for the raccoon again. Rocket blinked a few times and his eyes refocused on Peter. He angrily pushed Peter's hand away and shifted his stance to look more aggressive. "I'm not some helpless animal. I don't need your or any other humies help and I certainly don't need the help of someone who goes around introducing himself by some stupid code name and-"

"Rocket, enough." Peter was surprised when Rocket stopped talking. Peter reached over into one of the cabinets and grabbed another bottle and placed it next to the already empty one. "Why don't we have another drink." He was even more surprised when Rocket silently complied by climbing up the stood and sitting still. Peter wasn't sure if more alcohol was good for the already drunk Rocket but he didn't think it could help the already agitated raccoon.

Peter grabbed to glasses and put it between the two. Peter decided to break the silence as the muffled sounds from his headphone died out with the last song on the tape. He poured a second round, "So where is Groot? I thought the little guy stayed on the table when you slept."

Rocket stared into his freshly poured glass. "He's in my room. He's still little and needs his sleep. I didn't want to wake him while I was out here."

Peter nodded, impressed with his little teammate's concern to his friend. "Honestly, I'm surprised you keep him out here. Normally you don't let him out of your sight."

"Why are you up this late anyway Quill?" Rocket stared at him, his eyes white disks as they reflected the light.

Peter sighed, knowing that if he wanted the raccoon to open up to him, he'd have to start. "Couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about my mom and if something happened to you guys too. I just feel responsible for everyone, you know? It's my ship and it was my plan when we went against Ronan and if something happens its on me."

Rocket laughed, "Your plan? You barely had 12% of a plan!"

"It's still better than 11%!" Peter defended but he couldn't help smiling. "And it was a hell of a lot better than your idea to save me and Gamora from Yandu's ship."

"At least we came back to save your sorry asses!"

"Planning to blow up the ship we were on doesn't count as saving!" Peter finished laughing, feeling better as he drained the glass and reached to pour more.

Rocket took a moment to settle down a bit as well before continuing on more soberly. "It was all of our plan and we all decided to go with it. We all stood up in a circle and said how we were each willing to die of our own consent like a bunch of jackasses. As for your precious ship, we all live here now, you don't get to go around being the only one in charge idiot. Now why don't you fill up my glass too and play one of those stupid tapes of yours."

Peter grinned slyly, "I thought you didn't like me blasting my music all the time." Though he was already up and moving to the player built into the ship. He wasn't worried about waking the others since each sleeping area was soundproof.

"The music isn't entirely terrible."

Peter laughed again. "Good enough for me!" he said and pressed play as Marvin Gaye's voice filled the room. He began mouthing the lyrics and bobbing his head as headed back to his seat.

"So why are you up?" Rocket turned in the stool and pretended to be interested in something out the window. "Oh come on, I told you."

Rocket sighed and turned around. "I couldn't sleep either. I usually have a few drinkings in the middle of the night to help. Happy?"

_"There ain't no mountain wide enough to keep me from getting to you" _echoed through the room as Rocket reached to refill his glass.

"How often?"

Rockets voice was soft. "A couple times a week. I just have nightmares and sometimes they feel too real. I leave Groot out here cause I don't want to wake him up with my yelling and worry." Rocket finished off his glass and placed it back on the table. He then glared at Peter, "If you tell anyone that I will shoot you in your sleep."

"Easy big guy, your secret is save with me." Rocket growled at the name but nodded curtly.

They sat listening to the music. "You know, there's nothing wrong with a drink in the middle of the night. Sometimes you need to forget everything and if that doesn't work, sometimes you just need to feel as shitty physically as you do inside." Peter grinned as he started refiling his glass again enjoying the sensation of the light buzz he was getting from the drinks.

Rocket stared at him for a long moment before pushing his glass forward. "Just pour another and stop talking. You are making my head hurt listening to your stupid voice."

Peter poured out the last few drops of the bottle as Rocket stared at the table but he could still just make out the words over the lyrics "_ooohhh child things will get brighter_."

"Sometimes you need to have company too."


End file.
